The present invention generally relates to a pond aerator. More specifically, the present invention relates to a spray modifier that can be used to vary the spray pattern of the pond aerator.
Pond aerators typically include an underwater pump assembly that draws cool water from the bottom of the pond and directs the water upward through a pipe to an outlet opening contained in a float positioned at the surface of the pond. The water from the under water pump exits the outlet opening positioned in the float and forms a water fountain that aerates the water to aid in the prevention of algae growth within the pond. The spray pattern of the fountain typically extends several feet above the water surface in order to aid in the aeration of the pond water.
Although the spray pattern from a conventional pond aerator sufficiently aerates the pond water for most applications, specific problems may arise when the pond aerator is utilized in a retention pond including hazardous materials, such as radioactive or hazardous waste water retention ponds. Although these types of ponds require pond aerators to prevent the growth of algae, high wind conditions may blow the fine droplets of water into undesirable locations. For example, if the pond aerator is positioned close enough to the shore of the pond, it is possible that very high winds could carry the hazardous pond water from the water fountain onto the banks of the pond and possibly further from the pond aerator. Currently, when high wind conditions occur, the owner of the pond must turn off the pond aerator to prevent the pond water containing the hazardous material from leaving the boundaries of the retention pond.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spray modifier that can be operated to adjust the spray pattern of the water fountain from a pond aerator during high wind conditions or when otherwise desired by the user. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a spray modifier that can be moved from an inoperative position to an operative position from the shore of the pond. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spray modifier that includes a spray diffuser that can be positioned slightly above the outlet opening of the pond aerator to reduce the overall height of the water fountain produced by the pond aerator.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a spray modifier that includes a locking mechanism that securely retains the support arm and spray diffuser in either the operative or inoperative position to prevent inadvertent movement of the support arm between the two positions. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism that includes a plunger movable between a retracted position and an extended position such that when the plunger is in the extended position, the plunger is received within a locking hole to securely retain the support arm and spray diffuser in the desired position. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism that includes an electric solenoid that can be remotely operated from the shore of the pond to permit the support arm and spray diffuser to move between the operative and inoperative positions.